Brillo
by ThatGreenBean
Summary: Kidou noto que con cada día que pasaban juntos, Fudou brillaba mucho más.


_Nota de Autor: Solo tenia ganas de hacer que Fudou se sonrojara._

 _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5_

* * *

 _"No es un chiste Fudou, por lo general cuando te casas todos tienen ese brillo de recién casados durante la etapa de luna de miel"_

Recordó lo que Tobitaka le había dicho la noche anterior y Fudou solo hundió más su cabeza entre sus brazos hasta que chocó su frente con la mesa de la sala. Todavía estaba adormilado por la fiesta a la que había ido la noche anterior, nada muy formal, solo era una pequeña despedida para Someoka que regresaba a Italia para empezar a prepararse para la temporada así que los chicos del Inazuma Japan que se encontraban en el país lo usaron como buena excusa para reunirse y divertirse un rato y, como siempre, se divirtieron un poco demasiado. El ejemplo más claro era Kidou, quien en esos momentos se encontraba desmayado en la cama que ambos compartían, aún si ya era pasado el mediodía.

"Poner a Kidou, Gouenji y Endou, junto al alcohol nunca es buena idea, no sé por qué me sorprende" Fudou se levantó de la silla y se quitó el pesar de su propia resaca para tomar un poco de agua y revisar la sopa de pollo y fideos que estaba haciéndose en la estufa. Olía tan bien que se felicitó a sí mismo, como siempre.

A la sopa le faltaba todavía un poco así que se quitó el delantal rojo que tapaba su sueter vinotinto que le quedaba tan largo que casi tapaba los shorts que tenía puestos. Dejó el delantal en la mesa de la sala y subió hasta el segundo piso del departamento, asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación principal que aún se mantenía a oscuras y vio que Kidou seguía durmiendo muy cómodo, completamente desnudo, solo siendo tapado por las sábanas. El impulso que tuvo de abrir las cortinas para molestarle casi le gana, pero pensó en algo más divertido. Se acercó a la cama y observó un rato a Kidou, que estaba acostado boca abajo, con la sábana solo tapándole de la cadera hacia abajo y las rastas de su cabello desordenadas sobre la almohada. Casi tapándole la cara, Fudou empezó a tocar su mejilla con su dedo lo suficientemente fuerte para más o menos despertarle, cuando logró su cometido, tomó su celular del bolsillo de su suéter y marcó tres número más no llamó de verdad.

"Aló, policía, hay un hombre completamente ebrio y desnudo en mi cama, y no sé qué hacer" hablo lo suficientemente fuerte y fingiendo estar alarmado para que le prestaran atención

Kidou le agarró la pierna y apretó el muslo causándole cosquillas a Fudou, aunque el frío anillo en su dedo anular si le causó escalofríos.

"Corta el rollo. Me duele la cabeza"

"Yo te dije que te detuvieras, pero estaban tan emocionados que tu y tus mejores amiguitos ignoraron a todo el mundo"

Kidou rebobino la noche anterior un poco y en verdad la habían pasado todos muy bien, incluyendo a Fudou, pero 24 años de edad pasan factura y no es como cuando tenía 19 que podía hacer lo que hizo la noche anterior, regresar a su casa, dormir todo el día y repetir a la noche siguiente. Apretó el muslo de Fudou con más cuidado ahora.

"Está bien. Disculpame." empezó a sentarse en la cama mientras acariciaba su frente, la migraña que tenía no era normal y no le iba a dejar trabajar, gracias a Dios era sábado.

"Tranquilo, no es como si yo no me hubiera dado rienda suelta anoche" intentó arreglar un poco el cabello de Kidou mientras esté , con los ojos medio cerrados, le agarraba el suéter con ambas manos por la cintura. Fudou logró que se viera un poco más presentable y detuvo a Kidou quien intentó jalarle hacia él para que lo besará.

"Detente allí, hueles a cerveza y a sudor. Ve a bañarte"

Kidou se olió a sí mismo y Fudou tenía razón ,así que siguió las órdenes sin chillar. Se puso unos pantalones de pijama y fue directamente al baño, por su puesto, chocando con la pared y la puerta del baño en su trayecto. Fudou solo río para el mismo y bajo de nuevo hacia la segunda planta del departamento y a la cocina a revisar la sopa, probó un poco del caldo que puso en un pequeño plato y se sintió orgulloso de lo bien que le había quedado aún si estaba con su propio dolor de cabeza de la resaca. Su mamá le había enseñado a cuidarse solo muy bien.

Sirvió un plato para sí mismo y lo puso en la mesa más no se molestó en servir uno para Kidou, estaba hambriento y terminó la sopa rápidamente, y esperar a Kidou sería una tontería por qué estaba seguro de que él se encontraba dormido en la ducha en estos momentos. Dejó sus platos en el fregadero y luego fue al cuarto de lavado detrás de la cocina, abrió una repisa donde estaba el calentador de agua y lo apagó, en cuestión de minutos escuchó a Kidou gritar su nombre con rabia y sonrió para sí mismo. Volvió a encender el calentador y fue a la cocina a servir un plato de sopa.

En cuestión de minutos Kidou bajo usando un pantalón gris de pijama y un suéter negro, secando su cabeza con una toalla y las ojeras bajos sus ojos se veía más profundas que cuando despertó. No dijo nada sobre la broma con el agua fría debido a que la sopa que le esperaba en la mesa olía muy bien, así que lo dejó pasar. Se sentó frente al plato humeante y Fudou le veía esperando los elogios que sabía que le iban a dar, así que agarro la cuchara y probó la sopa que, por supuesto, estaba increíble y le inyectó algo de vida a su cansado cuerpo.

"Esta deliciosa" Le dió una honesta sonrisa cansada.

"Como siempre, ya se" Ahora Fudou si se levantó un poco de su asiento y le dio a Kidou un suave beso de buenos días. "Si quieres más luego de que acabes este plato aún queda suficiente"

La sonrisa de Kidou pasó de ser una cansada a una carcajada que trato de esconder. Por supuesto, Fudou no lo ignoro.

"No es nada. Es que en verdad me siento consentido"

El comentario le tomó por sorpresa así que frunció el ceño "No te acostumbres. Solo te hice esto por qué se lo malo que es una resaca luego de tomar todo lo que tomaste ayer"

"Aún así, muchas gracias por la comida" Le tomo la mano por encima de la mesa y Fudou acarició sus dedos contra los de él, viendo ambos anillos dorados que hacían el par perfecto en sus manos, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio viendo sus manos.

"¿Ya cuanto tenemos?" decidió hablar primero Kidou.

"Se cumplen cinco meses el jueves" Fudou respondió automáticamente.

"¿Quieres salir a cenar?"

"¿Me estas invitando a salir? me siento halagado" su tono sarcástico nunca le abandonaría aun si ambos estuvieran casados por veinte años.

"Sería un honor que me acompañaras" Kidou alzó la mano que tenía entre la suya y la beso rápidamente porque sabía que Fudou reaccionaría ante eso.

Solo vio sus mejillas tomar un ligero tono rosado y sonreír viendo hacia otro lado

"Si me lo pides así me la pones dificil. me obligas a aceptar"

Kidou no hizo ningún comentario, solo vio a Fudou distraerse viendo las puntas de su cabello atado en una cola que caía sobre su hombro derecho, luego sus uñas y después de un rato , suspirar cansado para verlo algo fastidiado.

"¿Que tengo en la cara que sea mejor que mi sopa?"

Kidou no había notado que aún con el hambre que sentía, había dejado la deliciosa sopa a un lado para perderse por completo en lo que sea que envolvía a Fudou, que seguía siendo el mismo Fudou de siempre, solo que desde hace ya un tiempo no podía dejar de verlo como le veía en ese momento, con todo el cariño del mundo.

"Nada, Akio, solo que brillas"

"... El alcohol te causo daño cerebral." Fudou le veía incrédulo y ahora Kidou le ignoro para seguir tomando su sopa.

"¿Necesito tener daño cerebral para darle un cumplido a mi esposo?"

Y lo dijo. Cuando le llamo "esposo" fue que pudo conseguir un buen sonrojo en todo el cuerpo de Fudou. Kidou no pudo evitar apenarse un poco al escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca, no tenían tanto tiempo de casados aun , pero estaba seguro de que pasarían los años y Fudou no dejaría de ver ese anillo en su mano como algo nuevo e inimaginable, o de escandalizarse porque le llamara por lo que era, su familia.

"Mira, ahora brillas mas "

Fudou golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y puso sus brazos encima de ella, como si quisiera esconder todo su ser.

"Akio, me la estas poniendo muy fácil"

"Callate y come"

La sopa estaba deliciosa, y la honestidad de Fudou completo un buen desayuno.


End file.
